Can openers for quick and efficient opening of conventional tin can containers are well known. Can openers in use today are generally of the type that cut the top end of the can to gain access to the can contents. The major problem associated with this method of opening is that the cutting blade tends to come into contact with the contents of the can. The cutting blade, if not particularly sharp, will tend to form small shavings that contaminate the contents of the can. In addition, if the entire circumference of the can top is cut, the can top tends to fall into the can contents which can be difficult and messy to remove from the can interior particularly when canned food is involved.
To address these problems, can openers have been developed that are designed to cut the outside seam wall at the top of the can. Examples of these openers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,991 to French, U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 27,504 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,680 to Von Wolforsdorf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,594 to Porucznik et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,941 to Fyfe. All these patents rely on a cam arrangement including a pin sliding in an arcuate slot for engaging and locking the can opener on the can to be opened. While these cam arrangements work adequately, over time there is a tendency for the moving parts to wear with the result that the engaging and locking function of the opener is impaired leading to difficulty in cutting the can and keeping the opener in position on the can.